1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closed hydrocarbon systems. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for unplugging drains or vents in hydrocarbon systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hydrocarbon industrial areas, while preparing a section of a live pipeline for maintenance, it is mandatory to ensure that the isolated segment is completely depressurized and free from any hydrocarbon toxic or combustible gases. Gasses such as H2S, which may be present in the pipeline, are one of the deadliest hazards in the oil and gas industry. The usual current practice is to connect the live process pipeline vents or drains to a closed system to extract all combustible and toxic gases. However, the vents or drains of the process lines may be plugged over time preventing the proper, complete, and safe drainage of the liquids.
Connecting the pipe to a closed system by itself will not unplug the pipe because pressure gauges alone will not indicate if line is clear or plugged. Therefore when preparing a section of pipeline for maintenance operations, it is common to manually open the drain or vent to the atmosphere to ensure they are not plugged. If the vent or drain is plugged, then the operator will have to poke through it to remove any particles or sludge that has built onto the drain or vent. This practice not only poses a great deal of risk of harm for the operator, it also has the potential to contaminate the environment. If the operator is not equipped with the needed personal protection equipment, such as a self-contained breathing apparatus, he will be exposed to high concentrations of toxic fumes that have a deadly effect on his health as well as being a source of ignition during the cleaning process.
It would therefore be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for unplugging vents and drains that does not expose the operator to combustible and toxic gases nor release them into the environment.